


The Last Meeting

by clonky



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Akuma Homura, Being Homura Is Suffering, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Puella Magi Madoka Magica Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonky/pseuds/clonky
Summary: Homura Akemi and Madoka Kaname meet once again in the hallway.Contains spoilers for both the original anime and Rebellion, as this is a snippet of the end of the Rebellion manga rewritten.
Kudos: 6





	The Last Meeting

It was bright as Homura Akemi stood in the school hallway, speaking to Madoka Kaname for the last time.

This wouldn't be the last time they spoke, no, but the last time this occurred. History had stopped repeating. Homura would never have to say goodbye again, not to her only friend. She would never be alone again, but she would always feel lonely.

Madoka tensed up as Homura put her arms around the transfer student from behind, leaning her head to be beside the rose-haired girl's, yet being careful not to lean onto her.

"Kaname Madoka," the older student spoke, "is this world dear to you?" The question was, contrary to everything else Homura had done for the past month, not planned or calculated - she found herself asking it without thinking.

The world seemed to stop as the transfer student trembled, trying to clear her mind of anxieties enough to answer. Why was she being asked this? What had just happened? Had this happened before..?

Homura continued, her voice burning through the thoughts of Madoka - Homura had the clearest voice she'd ever heard, though Madoka hadn't time to realize how blurry her memories were until now. "Do you value order above desire?"

The silence was deafening, as the two teenagers stood surrounded by glass, Madoka's eyes focused on the world outside as she attempted to find an answer.

She cleared her throat. "Y-Yeah.. I guess..? It- order, it's.. This world is dear to me.. And you shouldn't really break rules just because you want to.." If that was the right answer, Madoka didn't know.

Homura raised an eyebrow, her grip loosening on the transfer student. She backed away.

"I see.." The puppeteer sighed, moving in front of Madoka and putting her hands on the anxious girl's shoulders. Homura thought.

She thought about how many times this had happened, how many times Madoka and her had a conversation in this very hallway. Homura thought about the first time it happened - she was shy and lonely, and Madoka was the first person to ever be her friend. And now, it was the other way around. This was unplanned, and she was...

...

What _was_ she? Homura wasn't scared, though she was being a bit cautious. She pondered one last thought before continuing to speak - the thought being that perhaps she was still a Witch, and that maybe she would never return to being happy again.

"Then one day," Homura finally spoke, "you may become my enemy." The words were painful to speak, even more painful to think about, but it was the truth. And Homura didn't want to hide the truth; she wasn't that kind of puppeteer, not like Kyubey.. right?

Madoka began to say something, but went silent.

"..But, I don't mind." She continued, knowing she was lying - both to herself, and to the world. Homura looked up, diverting her gaze from Madoka, and reaching to her own hair; she pulled the ribbon out as she spoke. "Even so, I still wish for a world in which you can be happy."

Even if this entire world - like the last one she was in - was a lie, Homura's wish was the truth.

The rose-haired girl looked up, gazing into Homura's eyes, though she didn't mean to. "Homura-chan..?"

Homura shook her head, taking the red ribbon and tying Madoka's hair up into it. When she was done working with red and pink, she stepped backwards.

"They really do look better on you after all."


End file.
